Una chica de sonrisa especial
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Songfic. Él esta enamorado de esa chica de sonrisa alegre y en el campo de batlla el temor a perderla se hace inmenso... HHr


Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertencen a J.K.Rowling. La canción utilizada en este songfic pertence al grupo Oasis, se llama "Stop crying your heart out".

* * *

UNA CHICA DE SONRISA ESPECIAL

Abrió los ojos dificultosamente e inmediatamente los tuvo que cerrar, le dolían y no pudo evitar comenzar a toser, tenia la garganta seca y no podía respirar con facilidad, el aire estaba empapado por el olor a sangre y muerte, además de la gran cantidad de humo que poco a poco se iba dispersando. Nuevamente trato de abrir los ojos, esta vez no los tuvo que cerrar al momento sino que pudo mantenerlos abiertos unos momentos, cuando lo vio pensó que hubiera sido mejor mantenerlos cerrados.

Allí a su lado yacían cadáveres de amigos y enemigos, de personas cercanas y de otras a las cuales odiaba, y por su aspecto, tuvieron que tener una muerte para nada agradable. Lentamente y con algo de temor dirigió su mirada al frente, mas cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquella negra túnica el miedo desapareció. A su mente acudieron imágenes de lo que había ocurrido y sonrió al ver en una de esas imágenes al cuerpo de Voldemort convirtiéndose en polvo.

Mas no se sintió del todo contento con la muerte de su mayor enemigo.

Volvió a observar el triste paisaje que lo rodeaba, solo había muerte y rostros cubiertos de polvo y desolación, no había ni una mota de alegría en aquellas personas. ¿De que había valido vencer en aquella ultima batalla? Aunque se sentía aliviado porque sabia que todo había terminado, aquella sonrisa que había aparecido desapareció poco a poco para dar paso a una mueca de profundo desasosiego.

**Hold up**

**Hold on**

**Don't be scared**

**You'll never change what's been and gone**

Cuando sintió que las fuerzas comenzaban a volver a su cuerpo, apoyó una mano en el suelo y lentamente trató de levantarse. La primera vez sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, mas ese dolor no le impidió volver a intentarlo y la segunda vez si logró ponerse en pie. Dio un paso y un agudo dolor le hizo soltar un gemido; con una mano se agarró el antebrazo izquierdo y sintió aquella herida sangrante, pero no le importo, solo quería seguir caminado y creer que en su camino encontraría a todos sus amigos con vida. Quería creerlo y no perder aquella esperanza.

Frunció el ceño y lentamente dio otro paso, el dolor volvió, pero dio otro nuevo paso; y así avanzo por entre la espesa oscuridad de sus ojos.

Mientras caminaba, en su mente comenzo a formarse una visión. Una cabellera castaña, unos ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa de felicidad. Se sintió feliz al recordar aquella sonrisa, quería volver a ver esa sonrisa y a la dueña de esta, quería volver a ver a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón ese último verano.

**May your smile (may your smile)**

**Shine on (shine on)**

**Don't be scared (don't be scared)**

**Your destiny may keep you warm**

Avanzó unos metros mas y a los lejos divisó una desordenada cabellera de colores rojizos y anaranjados, ese color era inconfundible para él.

Apuró el paso, aun quedaba una remota esperanza.

- ¿R-Ron…? – llamó primero, mas luego la ansiedad comenzo a afectarlo, por ultimo corrió hacia la silueta gritando - ¿Ron¡¿RON!

Llego junto a la persona, que arrodillada en el suelo, parecía velar un cuerpo. El chico se dejo caer junto a su amigo y observo como unas finas lágrimas caían por su rostro, pasando por encima de algunas peca. Su amigo lo miro con angustia y él no supo que decir ni como consolarlo.

- No merecía morir… - le dijo el pelirrojo, levantando el cuerpo que yacía en el piso, abrazándolo fuertemente y dándole un dulce beso en la cabeza, por entre los finos cabellos – Ella no debió interponerse entre aquella maldición y yo… no… no debía…

El llanto de su amigo se adentró en su cuerpo, tocando su alma devastada y haciendo que su corazón sufriera aun más. Se levantó y antes de alejarse observo como la cara de su compañero se hundía en aquellos largos cabellos rubios. Pensó en aquella chica feliz y despreocupada que yacía refugiada en aquellos brazos y estuvo de acuerdo con Ron… Luna no merecía morir, ella era una de las pocas personas que de verdad merecía haber tenido una vida feliz y plena.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido y el dolor volvió; aunque sea así tendría una excusa para responder si alguien le preguntaba porque lloraba. No lloraba por el sufrimiento del espíritu, sino que por el dolor físico. Era una mentira, pero no quería admitir que sentía dolor en su corazón.

'**Cause all of the stars**

**Are fading away**

**Just try not to worry**

**You'll see them someday**

**Take what you need**

**And be on your way**

**And stop crying your heart out**

De repente una idea cruzo fugaz por su cabeza y lo hizo detenerse en seco en medio del campo de batalla. Al igual que Luna, esa chica a la que tanto amaba tambien podría estar muerta. Su llanto ceso de improviso y por un momento su mente quedo en blanco, mas solo fueron segundos ya que, llevado por su propia desesperación, comenzo a correr por entre la cortina de polvo y humo, buscando a su amada, buscándola con la esperanza de que su vida no se hubiera apagado.

Corrió, sin importarle el dolor.

Corrió, sin importarle que estuviera perdido.

Corrió hasta que se tropezó con algo y fuertemente cayo al piso.

Maldijo por lo bajo y entonces, aun tirado en el suelo, miro por sobre su hombro a la 'cosa' con la que se había tropezado. El corazón del chico se llenó de un terror nunca antes sentido.

La 'cosa' con la que se había tropezado era, nada mas y nada menos, que el cuerpo inmóvil de una chica de cabellera castaña.

**Get up (get up)**

**Come on (come on)**

**Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)**

**You'll never change**

**What's been and gone**

Gateando se acerco al cuerpo de la chica que le daba la espalda. La tomó por un hombro y la zarandeó suavemente, al no obtener respuesta la zarandeó con mas fuerza y con desesperación se dio cuenta de que la chica no parecía tener ninguna reacción. Comenzo a zarandearla con más fuerza, hasta tal punto de que la chica cayó de espaldas al suelo. El chico se encontró con los ojos cerrados de la chica, cerró los suyos y sollozo.

- Por favor no… - murmuro zarandeando más suavemente que la primera vez el cuerpo.

No sentía que aquel cuerpo tuviera vida y se sintió morir él tambien.

- Por favor no me la quites ahora… destino… ahora no…

Solo le respondió el gemido de dolor de algunas personas heridas que estaban a su alrededor, en el lejano mundo que lo rodeaban a él y a esa chica.

- ¡POR FAVOR NO! – gritó golpeando con furia el suelo, tratando de mitiga vanamente el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

'**Cause all of the stars**

**Are fading away**

**Just try not to worry**

**You'll see them someday**

**Take what you need**

**And be on your way**

**And stop crying your heart out**

Entonces, una mano se posó en su mejilla. Una mano calida y suave. El chico abrió los ojos, confuso y se topó con la dulce sonrisa de esa chica, esa sonrisa que adoraba ver en aquellos labios, esa sonrisa que lo ayudaba a vivir cada día y que lo alejaba por unos momentos del dolor. Sonrió con alivio, aunque sin dejar de estar preocupado, y posó su propia mano sobre la mano que acariciaba con ternura su mejilla.

- Harry… - le llamo la chica en un susurro.

- Hermione, yo… - de nuevo estaba llorando, eso le avergonzó pero no le importo, la emoción de verla con vida era mas grande – creí que… habías muerto…

- Nunca podría dejarte solo, Harry… nunca… ¿vale?

- Vale – contesto levantando a la chica y abrazándola con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban a su cuerpo.

'**Cause all of the stars**

**Are fading away**

**Just try not to worry**

**You'll see them someday**

**Take what you need**

**And be on your way**

**And stop crying your heart out**

- Harry… no debimos escabullirnos de esa manera de las clases…

- Vamos… es que necesito decirte algo muy importante, Herm.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues… ya veras…

El niño que vivió tomo la mano de la premio anual y corriendo la llevó por entre los pasillos y escaleras de Hogwarts hasta la vacía torre de Astronomía. Por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, y un tierno sonrojo cruzaba las mejillas de los dos. Hermione se acercó al gran balcón donde estaban situados los telescopios y allí se paró a observar los verdes territorios que rodeaban el castillo. Suspiró y sintió como Harry caminaba hacia ella hasta parase a su lado. Los dos observaron aquel bello paisaje.

- ¿Por qué estábamos aquí…? – pregunto el chico nervioso y sonriéndole tontamente a su amiga.

- Porque tenias algo importante que decirme, Harry – le contesto esta, como siempre, con una respuesta acertada.

Harry se aclaro la garganta tosiendo y se giro bruscamente hacia Hermione. La castaña lo miró aun mas sonrojada, sabia lo que el chico trataba de decirle y sabia ya cual seria su respuesta a esa proposición, mas quería esperar que el momento mágico ocurriese.

- He-Hermione… t-tu… - el chico tartamudeaba – Hermione tu… quisieras… ¿quisieras…?

La premio anual no pudo evitar reírse y esto al chico le molesto.

- No es gracioso ¿sabes? – le comento el ojiverde frunciendo el ceño.

- Es que… - pero Hermione no puedo completar la frase, nuevamente rió por la conducta del chico.

Este tambien se rió, y los dos se relajaron; entonces Harry, con una sonrisa, le pregunto a su amiga lo que ella esperaba escuchar hace rato, aunque no de la forma que la castaña se lo imaginaba.

- ¿Entonces… quieres o no? – pregunto el chico rascando se la nuca nervioso y esquivando la mirada de la chica.

- Claro que quiero, Harry – le respondió esta sonriente.

El chico la observó emocionado y feliz, y luego de unos segundos los dos jóvenes se estaban besando con una ternura y amor que no le habían demostrado a nadie mas durante sus vidas.

Y el cielo de color celeste, poco a poco paso a ser de colores anaranjados, amarillentos y rojizos. El calido atardecer caía sobre el castillo.

**We're all of us stars**

**We're fading away**

**Just try not to worry**

**You'll see them someday**

**Just take what you need**

**And be on your way**

**And stop crying your heart out**

**Stop crying your heart out**

**Stop crying your heart out**

**Stop crying your heart out**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el familiar techo de la enfermería, por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño, que talvez se había caído y golpeado con algo y por eso ahora estaba ahí, en aquel iluminado lugar; entonces sintió aquella herida en el antebrazo izquierdo y supo que nada de lo que había visto era un sueño. Todo había ocurrido tal y como lo recordaba.

Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó levantándose bruscamente de la cama para mirar a su alrededor.

Por un momento creyó haberla perdido, mas escucho pronto aquella bella voz susurrando su nombre.

- Harry… - lo llamaba una chica de calida sonrisa desde unas camas más allá.

- Hermione… - suspiro aliviado el chico y luego, mas relajado, le pregunto a su queridas novia - ¿estas bien?

- Si… solo tuve algunos rasguños… nada mas, no te preocupes ¿vale?

- Vale – respondió el chico volviéndose a acomodar en la cama y cerrando los ojos para descansar.

Por fin, desde hace mucho el tiempo, el mundo podría volver a descansar en paz. Y el podría vivir su vida junto a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Junto a aquella chica de sonrisa dulce y alegre.

- Hermione… - dijo el niño que vivió antes de caer rendido al sueño.

FIN


End file.
